Drama in Titan tower
by Cattigirl
Summary: PEOPLE! I NEED HELP WRITING CHAPTER 9 AND 10! IDEAS! I NEED IDEAS! LOL
1. Titans go!

**Author's note: Please know that this is my first time ever writing a story on but please read and review!**

The Titans are at the tower. Raven is meditating In her room,

Robin is working out, Cyborg and Beast boy are playing video

Games and starfire is outside…watering flowers.

Star: OH THE FLOWERS LOOK SO GLORIOUS IN OUR GARDEN!

**the alarm sounds**

Raven: (sigh) ok here we go…

**Cyborg and beast boy stop playing video games.**

BB: DANG! I was kicking your butt.

Cyborg: Where is star?

**Star fire flew into the living room**

Star: FRIENDS WE MUST SAVE THE CITY NOW!

BB: Why are you yelling!

Star: SORRY!

Raven: ok…

Star: WHERE IS FRIEND ROBIN?

**Robin ran into the living room and tripped.**

Robin: TITANS! Whoa!

**Beast boy started laughing uncontrollably, and Robin got up blushing.**

Robin: There is trouble in the city.

Raven: no duh…

Robin: anyways…it's the hive.

Cyborg: Everyone! I'm driving!

**They pile into the T-car**


	2. Kitty

Chapter 2

**Author: I know the first chapter was very short but…hey what ya gonna do, And it's gonna get better...just keep reading. There's gonna be a new charactor...**

**In jump city**

Jinx: Hey I haven't seen you before…You must be new.

**Jinx tries to kick Kitty in the face…kitty jumps back and kicks jinx in the face and jinx goes flying and hits a wall. Mammoth does a ground attack and kitty jumps in the air. She jumps on top of mammoth and starts scratching mammoth rapidly then she goes for Gizmo**

Gizmo: Hey! Cakesniffer! Come and get it…

**She starts running towards him and gizmo starts shooting missiles at her. She managed to dodge some but then two came out of nowhere and hit her.**

Kitty: AHH!

Kitty crashed into the ground…jinx recovered from the kick in the in the face.

Jinx: Are you done or do you want more?

Mammoth:Can Ifinish her, jinx?

Jinx: hmmm…sure…knock your self out.

**Jinx and gizmo sit down and watch mammoth walk towards kitty. Mammoth picks her up with one hand (she's a little smaller than star fire)**

Kitty: Hey! Let…go…of…me…AH!

Mammoth: Bye bye kitty…

**Mammoth throws kitty into the ground again. She starts bleeding on her arm. Kitty gets up but then she passes out.**

Jinx: That's enough Mammoth!

Gizmo: Hey I haven't seen the pit sniffing titans yet.

**The titans roll up in their T-car and get out**

Robin: TITANS GO!

Mammoth fights Cyborg and Robin, Raven and Jinx fight, Star and BB fight Gizmo.

**After the Hive runs away in pain, Robin sees Kitty lying on the floor unconscious**

Robin: Titans check this out.

BB: Dude! It's a Catgirl!

Raven: Shut…up!

BB: Whoa! Simma down a little Raven, dang, why you all uptight!

Raven: I SAID SHUT UP!

Star: FRIENDS WE MUST NOT FIGHT!

Bb: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING!

Raven: Shut up!

BB: **whispers** meanie…

Cy: Well…we can't just leave her here.

Robin: I know, let's bring her to the tower.

**Robin picks Kitty up and they go into the T-car and drive to the tower**

Titans are in the car with Cy driving, Robin is holding Kitty on his lap, Starfire looks at Robin

Star: ROBIN!

The Titans all jump except Raven and Kitty

BB: Why are you yelling!

Robin: SHH! Dang…

Raven: Shut up!

Cy: BOOYA! We're here ya'll.

The titans got out of the car and head into the tower. Robin, still holding Kitty, goes into his room and lays Kitty down on his bed

Robin: She's pretty; too bad I can't see her eyes. He thought

He's tries to take off her mask; Kitty takes a deep breath, Robin thinking she was about to wake up took a step back, and left her mask on

Robin: I'll just leave her here and come back later…

He leaves the room and goes downstairs

BB: Yo Robin! Want some tofu?

Robin: …

BB: Hello…earth to Robin…ya want some tofu?

Robin o… uh…no thanks

BB: ok

Star: ROBIN YOU SEEMED DISTRACTED!


	3. Thank you!

Authors note: Sorry it took a while…its gonna get better…keep reading and reviewing.

_Star: Robin you seem distracted!_

BB: AAHHH! Star! Ever since this mourning you could never talk normal…all you can do is…

Raven: Yell

BB: yeah

Raven: You know how I had the "nevermore" disease?

BB: no please remind me…

Raven: ok…I could not say anything except NEVERMORE.

BB: oh yeah…that was annoying…

Raven: Star has the yelling disease…it will last until tonight…

BB: THANK GOD!

Raven: So robin…you do seem distracted…why?

Robin: nothing…just thinking…

Cy: YO BEAST BOY! COME ON…LET'S FINISH OUR GAME!

BB: you mean the one I was kicking you butt in…

**Raven is reading her book, BB and cyborg are playing their game, and robin is…still thinking.**

**10 minutes later**

Robin: Be right back

**Robin goes upstairs and enters his room quietly. As he went in kitty woke up.**

Kitty: I just had the weirdest…ahh! Who are you?Where am I!

Robin: I am Robin, and you're in my room.

Kitty: What happened?

Robin: We found you unconscious on the ground after we fought the hive.

Kitty: We?

Robin: Me and the titans…you'll meet them later.

**Kitty noticed the bandage on her arm**

Kitty: Thank you for helping me…

**Robin sat beside her**

Robin: you have anywhere to stay?

Kitty: not anymore…some idiot burned it down…

Robin: would you like to stay here?

Kitty: ummm….if that's ok with you…

Robin: no problem

Kitty: Where would I sleep?

Robin: I'll see if Starfire will let you bunk with her.

**Robin walks down stairs and talks to star fire.**

Star: ROBIN! HOW IS THE GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE A CAT?

Robin: she is good…she doesn't have anywhere to stay; she has agreed to stay here but she doesn't know where she can sleep so I was wondering if she can…

Star: OF COURSE SHE CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM!

Robin: thank you star!

**Robin ran upstairs and into his room.**

Robin: Starfire said you can stay with her.

Kitty: O thank you Robin!

**Kitty stood up and hugged Robin. He blushed.**

Robin: she's so cute…he thought.

**It was then that Robin realized he was falling in love with Kitty.**


	4. A dream or a nightmare?

Authors note: Sorry it took a while…I was busy…anyway…this chapter may be a little short.

**Robin went downstairs, while kitty stayed in his room. **

Star: ROBIN! WHERE IS THE CATGIRL!

Robin: Still upstairs in my room…

BB: Raven I thought you said she was gonna stop yelling by tonight…it is now 9:15!

Raven: she will now shut up….

Robin: you want me to go get her?

Star: NO I WILL go up there…

BB: YEAH SHE IS BACK TO NORMAL! HURRA HURRA!

Raven: shut up!

**Starfire goes upstairs into robin's room.**

Star: Friend! What is your name?

Kitty: my name is Kitty…are you starfire?

Star: why yes! Would you like to settle down into my room?

**Starfire lead kitty to her room.**

Kitty: ummm do you have anything I could wear? Like pajamas…and I would like to take a shower…so…

Star: Pajamas and clean underpants coming up!

Kitty: thank you Starfire!

**Kitty gathered the clothes that Starfire lent her and took a shower In the bathroom (the bathroom in stars room)….10 minutes past and kitty came out of the shower and got dressed (Kitty had left her mask on) Starfire has a big bed so she offered kitty to sleep on the bed rather than the floor…so they got ready and went to bed.**

Star: Goodnight friend…

Kitty: Goodnight star…

**Later that night Starfire started to dream.**

_**Robin: I love you Kitty**_

_**Kitty: I love you too Robin…**_

**_ They got closer and then they kissed_**

**_Star: No! This can't be…nooo_**

_** Tears streamed down her face**_

_**Star: why….**_

**Everything blurred out, and then she woke up. Star looked at Kitty…who was still sleeping.**

Star: thank goodness it was just a dream…I'll just go back to sleep now…

**She went back to sleep and dreamt more happily.**


	5. Authors note

Authorsnote122: Sorry the next chapter is taking long. I wouldn't mind if one of you would guys would help me…tell me what I could add…some ideas!  Thank you!


	6. Girls just wanna have fun

CHANGE OF FORMAT

The next mourning Starfire thought about the dream she had last night. She thought about how she can make Robin love her more …incase he really did love Kitty.

The titans were all up eating and doing whatever they like to do. Starfire approached Kitty.

"Kitty, after breakfast would you like to go to the mall"

"Yes, I would but…I do not have any money", said kitty

"That's ok I will pay for everything"

"Thank you", said Kitty

**Two hours later…at the mall.**

"I haven't been to the mall in a while", said Kitty

"Hey look there's the clothing store", said Starfire "let's go buy some cute clothes".

**Starfire and Kitty took about an hour to chose and try on clothes. After that hour they finally chose a couple of outfits. Starfire wore a tight pink shirt that was laced up on one side and a pair of tight faded Capri's, and pink platform shoes. Kitty wore a tight black Spaghetti strap shirt that was laced half-way down the middle, tight dark jeans, and a pair of black high heeled shoes. They exited the store and well…**

"Hey Starfire you look hot!" said one boywith black spiked hair

"YO who's you sexy friend" said another

"Hey Star, how about we put these boys to good use, and make them hold our bags" said Kitty

"Hahaha yeah…how about you tell them" said Star

"Ok…hey boys…ummm Starfire and I are having trouble carrying our bags, can you help us?" Said Kitty

"Anything for you babe" said the boy with black spiked hair

**The girls were having fun and flirting. Kitty was flirting with the boy with the spiked hair (whose name is Chris) and Star was flirting with the other boy. They were having a blast! Then it was time to go home.**

"Ok guys we have to go home now", said Starfire

"Aw come on baby can't you stay a little while longer", said chris

"We have to leave now", said kitty

**They got up pecked the guys on their cheek and…**

"You can bring the bags outside for us", said Starfire

**  
So the guys brought the bags outside for Star and Kitty. Star called Cyborg to pick them up in the T-car. **

"Cyborg can you pick us up at the mall?"

"Sure Star no problem…peace", Cyborg said then he hung up.

"Cyborg is gonna pick us up in the t-car…ok", said star

**Kitty's "kitty senses" were going off… something was gonna happen.**

"Star…someone is coming…it's evil", said Kitty

**After a couple of seconds they found out who that evil was…it was the HIVE.**

"Hey Starfire…kitty…long time no see", said jinx

"What are you doing here!" snapped Kitty

"Shopping isn't that what the mall is for", snapped jinx

"Whatever…lets go" said Starfire "Cyborg is here"

"Bye kitty bye Starfire…hope to see you again" said jinx sarcastically.

"whatever" kitty said flipping her off

**They walked to the car and went in.**

"Hey guyzz……whoa…you look nice star and kitty" said Cyborg.

**The guys that star and kitty met put their shopping bags in the trunk, and then they went back to the tower.**

**At the tower the girls went to stars room and put some of their outfits away.**

"I had fun" said Star to kitty

"Yeah so did I…lets go downstairs and see what the rest of the guys think of our new outfits"

"Awesome" said star

**They went downstairs and the first person to compliment the girls was…**

"**Whoa ho ho…how ya doin" yelled beast boy**

**Robin looked at Kitty.**

"_Dang Kitty looks hot"_

**Robin saw Raven glare at him.**

"_Oh snap! I hope she didn't just read my mind…that's what is bad about having ra…never mind"_ Robin thought

"You look really nice Kitty…uhhh…so do you Star" said Robin

"Thank you Robin" said Kitty

**After the girls finished showing off their outfits they went upstairs into Starfire's room. Beastboy and Cyborg went into the gym. Raven and Robin stayed in the living room.**

"You should tell her you know" said Raven to Robin

"Tell her what"

"You know…how you feel about her"

"Dang…so you did read my mind" said Robin

"yeah…now go tell her" said Raven


	7. Dream Cometrue

I don't own the teen titans…yet…but I do own Kitty and this story…

"_Yeah…now go tell her" said Raven_

"I will at the right time" said Robin "when will the right time be?" asked raven "I don't know…when no one is around"

"How about you take her somewhere nice and quiet" Raven suggested.

While they were talking they did not know that Starfire was nearby, unseen, and listening.

"I will take her to…" Before Robin could finish his sentence, Cyborg called him over to play a racing game.

"_We shall see what happens when I invite Speedy over" _thought Starfire

The next day…

Starfire woke up and headed down for breakfast. She opened the fridge and poured herself some OJ. The phone was lying on the table next to her. She sat down with her OJ and dialed Speedy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello friend Speedy, this is Starfire"

"Hey star can you hold on one second?"

"Yes"

-----At Speedy's place-----

"Hahaha I told you she digs me" he told aqualad and bee.

"Oh lord" said Bumble bee

"She doesn't "dig" you, speedy, she has Robin" said aqualad

"Whatever you're just jealous" Speedy said

"Sorry Starfire I had to take care of something"

"That's ok…I called you because I would like it very much if you came over to my place"

"REALLY!" speedy said "uhhh…I mean sure. Why?"

"I want our relationship to grow more" she replied in a seductive way

"Wow…uhhh…ok what time?" he asked

"How about 12:00"

"Cool! I'll be there", speedy said

-----Back at titan tower----

Starfire hung up.

"Perfect" she said

"What's perfect?" asked Beastboy making Starfire jump

"Uhhh…this OJ is perfectly concentrated"

"Whatever dude" Beastboy said rubbing his eyes.

11:56am

"Kitty, would you like anything to drink?" asked Robin

"no thank you" said kitty

The two were sitting together on the couch and flirting.

"I want to see your eyes" said Kitty

Starfire dropped her glass. No one acknowledged her.

"_Robin never showed me his eyes, what makes her think he will show them to her?" _thought Starfire as she was cleaning up her mess.

"I have never taken off my mask" said robin

_DDIIINNNG DOONNG!_

"_That must be speedy"_ thought Starfire

"I'll get it" yelled Robin

He got up and answered the door.

"What are you doing here Speedy?"

"SPEEDY!" yelled Starfire as she threw her arms around him. "You came"

"You mean you invited him over?" said Robin

"Why not? He's so adorable, I wanted to become better friends with him" said Star. Star kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, Speedy, let's go upstairs"

She grabbed his hand and they ran upstairs.

"Robin…what's wrong?" asked kitty

"Nothing…it's just…me and Speedy have had problems in the past"

"Oh" said Kitty

"Come with me Kitty, I want to show you something"

Robin grabbed Kitty's hand and brought her to the roof.

Starfire heard them walking to the roof.

"Please excuse me speedy for I have forgotten something"

Star snuck up to the door of the roof and listened to Robin and Kitty.

"What a nice view of the city" said Kitty

"Yeah…I love it" Robin

Robin and Kitty moved closer to each other and cuddled a bit.

"You know when I saw you for the first time, unconscious on the floor I thought man…she's beautiful…even though I couldn't see your eyes. I felt something I have never felt before" Robin told Kitty

Starfire was in awe as she was listening. She opened the door slightly and watched them.

"I love you, Kitty"

"I love you too Robin"

They leaned towards each other and kissed passionately.

Starfire stumbled back. Tears flooded her eyes.

"No! This can't be" she whispered as she slid down to the floor. She continued to cry.

"Just like my dream"

**Dunn Dunn dunnnnnnnnn…O man am I good! Lol**

**Review Review!**


End file.
